


Змеюка

by evil_thing, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: H1GHRMUSIC, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Wedaplugg Records
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Original work - Freeform, Smoking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: C их столкновения на "Show me the money" прошло довольно много времени, но Хёнджун всё ещё бесится.
Relationships: Seo Donghyun | BIG Naughty/Kang Hyun-joon | Lil tachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

— Просто потрахайтесь, — говорит Шиён-хён, когда Хёнджун в очередной раз превращается в шепелявую кобру при одном взгляде на Донхёна.

— Что?! — вскидывается Хёнджун. — В каком смысле?

— В прямом, не поверишь, — почти покатывается от смеха Шиён.

То есть внешне он просто как обычно бесяче лыбится, но внутри, Хёнджун уверен, умирает от хохота.

— Тебе полегчает, если вы трахнетесь, — наконец снисходит до объяснений Шиён, — можно, конечно, подраться, но можешь на слово мне поверить, потом вы всё равно потрахаетесь. А сосаться разбитыми губами то ещё удовольствие.

Хёнджун даже забывает раздражённо шипеть. Это самое странное и стрёмное, что он когда-либо от него слышал.

— Хён, а ничего, что он школотрон ещё? — говорит Хёнджун, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Шиён даже не утруждается ответом, просто ржёт, заливисто и обидно, напоминая, что у Хёнджуна со школотроном всего год разницы.

  


* * *

  


Хёнджун решает начать с малого. Просто, блять, попробовать. Он хватает Донхёна рукой за горло, как будто в попытке придушить, и две или три секунды смотрит ему в глаза, прислушиваясь к гадюке внутри себя, ждёт, что та снова поднимет свою уродливую голову и скажет сломать ему гортань. Но змеюка молчит и Хёнджун, не убирая других пальцев, указательным тянется наверх и нажимает Донхёну на нижнюю губу. А этот пидор просто немного открывает рот — так, что палец проваливается чуть дальше, туда, где влажно, и Хёнджуну кажется, что все волосы, которые есть на его теле, встают дыбом.

Он отшатывается, прячет провинившуюся руку за спину и бросает взгляд на дверь, палясь на желании сбежать.

— Нет, хён, стой, пожалуйста, — просит Донхён и осторожно трогает его за плечо.

Осторожно, блять. В жопу может затолкать свою осторожность! Он должен был или дать Хёнджуну по роже, когда тот его схватил, или заорать от ужаса, или, блин, ещё что угодно, но не обсасывать его палец. Вместо всего это Донхён второй рукой трогает Хёнджуна за подбородок, тянется ближе и лезет целоваться.

«Аллое!» — мысленно орёт Хёнджун за мгновение до того, как разжать челюсти, — «Это кто тут кого домогается вообще?»

Целоваться с Донхёном удобно, не приходится сильно скрючиваться и сворачивать шею, Хёнджун и не заметил, когда тот вырос. Не то чтобы он вообще часто смотрел на Донхёна, так, иногда Шиён-хён показывает. Хёнджун ловит Донхёна зубами за язык и прикусывает не сильно, чтобы не борзел слишком. Тот застывает, а потом уступает инициативу. «Прикольно», — думает Хёнджун, облизывая его зубы.

  


* * *

  


Он не помнит, как так получается, что в итоге он сидит на диване, а Донхён, забравшись ему на колени, лапает его через футболку и несёт какую-то хрень.

— Хён, — бормочет Донхён своим бесячим гулким голосом, — хён, ты же кости сплошные, как так?

— Хочешь, чтобы было помягче, иди с девчонками обжимайся, — огрызается Хёнджун сквозь туман в голове, — Хотя надо ещё поискать такую, чтобы тебе разрешила.

— Но хён, — Донхён наклоняется прямо к его уху, — ты же разрешил.

Гадюка внутри просыпается, резко вскидываясь, и шелестит чешуёй. Вот же гандон мелкий.

Но Донхён уже тянет прочь его футболку. И гадюке приходится отвалить на второй план.

— Эй, хён, — продолжает болтать Донхён, расстёгивая пряжку его ремня, — у тебя когда-нибудь было с парнем?

Хёнджун не отвечает. Во-первых, он вообще не понимает, почему должен отвечать на этот вопрос (и можно ли, в случае чего, наврать), а во-вторых, он слишком занят тем, что орёт внутри себя от того, что пусть пока и сквозь бельё, Донхён трогает его член.

— У меня вот не было, — делится доверительно Донхён и он тоже, кажется, немного залип на том, чем конкретно сейчас занимается.

«Так какого хуя вообще сейчас тогда делаешь?!» — думает Хёнджун очень громко.  
Но ничего не говорит. Потому что у него уже почти встал. На Со, мать его, Донхёна.

Всё, на что Хёнджун надеется, это что у Донхёна тоже стоит.

И он уже почти тянет руку проверить, но Донхён вдруг коротко чмокает его в шею и сползает с дивана на пол. Но не типа сползает, встаёт и уходит, а типа сползает, остаётся на полу и, раздвинув Хёнджуну колени, устраивается локтями на его бёдрах.

«Нет, блять, нет, ты ёбу дал?» — думает Хёнджун и уже почти готов наконец-то вслух орать, но что-то сдавливает его горло чешуйчатыми кольцами и с присвистом шепчет внутри головы «подожди, посмотри, что будет». Как будто есть варианты.

— Такого тоже никогда не пробовал, — говорит Донхён, спуская с Хёнджуна бельё и обхватывая его член пальцами, — но я почитал в интернете, ничего сложного, — двигает рукой, постепенно наращивая скорость, так что Хёнджуна вдоль позвоночника электричеством ебашит, — думаю, что быстро научусь. Я хорошо учусь, ты знаешь.

И лижет головку широким, мягким, горячим языком. Хёнджун царапает ногтями обивку дивана.

Он думал, что когда Донхён, наконец, заткнётся, станет лучше. Но теперь в тишине раздаются эти хлюпающие и причмокивающие звуки и вообще, конечно, нихуя не лучше. Хёнджун не может оценить качество стараний Донхёна, он вообще ничего сейчас не может — ему слишком странно, стрёмно, круто, офигенно, так что даже ладони уже влажные. Причём всё это на одну половину от самих ощущений, а на другую от осознания того, кто сейчас ему отсасывает. Обтерев одну руку об диван, Хёнджун сжимает в кулаке донхёнову чёлку и очень старается не дёргать бёдрами. Всё, на что его хватает, это замычать и потянуть Донхёна в сторону, перед тем как кончить.  
Когда сердце перестаёт колотиться, как сумасшедшее, Хёнджун смотрит вниз и встречается с Донхёном взглядами. Тот открывает рот, вероятно, собираясь что-нибудь ещё тупое сморозить, но дудки, уже наболтал тут больше, чем может вынести психика Хёнджуна. Он с силой пихает Донхёна коленом в плечо, так что тот теряет равновесие, заваливаясь назад и через несколько секунд уже валяется на полу, тогда как Хёнджун нависает над ним на четвереньках.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Донхён.

— Хлебало завали, — предлагает Хёнджун, кусая его под подбородком и засовывая руку в штаны.

Те хоть и довольно широкие, приходится в конце-концов расстегнуть, потому что иначе Хёнджун рискует сломать себе запястье в попытке Донхёну подрочить.

«Выкуси», — думает Хёнджун, глядя на то, как тот мечется под ним, пытаясь не издавать звуков. И дрочит агрессивнее. Донхён срывается на стон — громкий, с внезапными высокими нотами. Хёнджун срывается в бездну и кусает его в шею.

— Я тебя трахну, — обещает Хёнджун, садясь прямо на пол и приваливаясь спиной к сиденью дивана.

— Ага, — соглашается Донхён, который всё ещё лежит звёздочкой, — но не сегодня.

Да какого же хрена. Не то чтобы Хёнджун собирался сегодня. Не то чтобы он вообще сегодня был ещё на что-то способен. Но реально — какого хуя, а?

— Почему?

— У нас защиты нет, — фыркает Донхён и начинает хихикать.

— Пиздец, ты бесячий, — вздыхает Хёнджун, но тоже ловит себя на желании проржаться. — Потише там, — он лягает Донхёна пяткой в бедро, — а то Шиён-хён сейчас проснётся и выдаст.

Донхёна накрывает ещё одним приступом невменяемого смеха.

Гадюка внутри Хёнджуна снова шуршит чешуёй, но не агрессивно. Она зевает широко, почти выворачивая челюсти и прячет голову в тёплых блестящих кольцах.

Хёнджун тоже закрывает глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Гирибой плохого не посоветует"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Змеюка писалась на одном дыхании и по внезапному порыву (ещё с прошлой осени оставался гештальт про мелких)  
> но Кайта сказала, что нужно ещё и я села за них как только отошла от ФБ хд  
> а ещё остались пара тупых шуток, которые не влезли в первую часть и вот

Где-то в бездне интернетов Хёнджуну попадается коммент о том, что “Гирибой плохого не посоветует”, и он так ржёт, что давится собственными слюнями, какое-то время задыхается, а потом снова ржёт. Это ещё надо уточнить определение “плохого”, конечно, но Хёнджун с ходу может назвать пять дерьмовых советов от Гирибоя. Даже не так! Хёнджун с ходу может назвать топ-пять самых дерьмовых советов от Гирибоя! Дурацкий хён со своей-то жизнью не всегда справляется, что уж тут говорить про советы другим. И это касается всего – от еды и одежды до денег и личной жизни. Единственное, в чём Шиён-хён почти не ошибается, это музыка. И то, Хёнджун однажды взял погонять его старый плеер и чуть крышей не поехал от количества попсы и какого-то непонятного шлака там.

Ещё одно "конечно" – стоит учитывать идиотское чувство юмора хёна и то, что примерно треть его советов это не говняные советы, а говняные шутки.

А ещё Хёнджун почему-то уверен, что хён никогда не давал плохих советов Донхёну.  
И это тоже жутко отравляет его мозг. Какого черта пиздюку, подписавшемуся под чужой лейбл, достаётся столько внимания и заботы? И где хоть немного похожего для Хёнджуна? Который тоже немного пиздюк и из самого что ни на есть родственного лейбла?

Впрочем, пиздюков из своего и родственных лейблов у Шиён-хёна навалом, и если бы тот выбрал в любимчики кого-то поближе, возможно, было бы ещё более обидно. Или менее. Хёнджун не определился.

И самое, блядь, главное – Шиён-хён посоветовал Хёнджуну трахнуть Донхёна. И это не то чтобы плохой совет. Скорее, стрёмный. И не то чтобы Хёнджун ему последовал. Но попытался. И вот где-то в том моменте всё на хуй покатилось в ебучую преисподнюю.

У Хёнджуна до сих пор уши краснеют и ноет что-то в затылке, когда вспоминает. Потому что это было ужасно тупо, отвратительно странно и очень-очень-очень бесяче.  
Потому что Донхён бесячий.

С ним вообще невозможно. Он разгоняет Хёнджуна до состояния кипящей ярости буквально за несколько секунд, двумя-тремя репликами. Злобная змеища, которая живёт где-то в глубине Хёнджуновой души, просыпается и шипит при любом упоминании Донхёнат в интернетах или ирл.  
Но при этом каждый раз, когда Хёнджун вспоминает о том, как они той ночью сосались в квартире хёна и как охреневший Донхён залезал к нему на колени, у него спазмом сдавливает горло и тянет в паху.

  


* * *

  


Донхён зовёт его в студию, записать что-то на фитах, Хёнджун зовёт его на одно из своих выступлений. Шиён-хён зовёт их обоих скататься на какой-то фестиваль к чёрту на рога. Они мозолят друг другу глаза постоянно, живьём и в инстаграме. И последнее время Хёнджуну снова хочется схватить Донхёна за горло. Или написать что-нибудь злое и пошлое в сообщении. Но он держится.  
Зря.

Фестиваль заканчивается около одиннадцати, Шиён-хён проставляется на всех и даже мелким достаётся по пиву.

– Мамке ни слова, – хмыкает идиотский хён, чокаясь бокалами с Хёнджуном.

Если бы тому не было жалко пива, швырнул бы его в безмозглую хёнову голову. Но пива жаль и приходится обойтись только средним пальцем. Если уж на то пошло, Хёнджун уже и сам мог бы купить себе выпить! С третьей стороны – кто же отказывается от халявы.  
Шиён-хён по отечески, хотя какое, на хуй, по отечески, после пива и советов по траханью школьников щиплет Хёнджуна за щеку и отваливает в закат. Ну то есть пытается ущипнуть, так как щёк у Хёнджуна на нервной почве снова нет.

Они довольно душевно сидят в баре час или два, а потом выясняется, что Шиён-хён, чтоб его собаки пожрали, снял им с Донхёном один номер на двоих. У Хёнджуна от этой перспективы начинается приступ тахикардии и он, сливаясь со стенами, сбегает на улицу покурить. Там душно, жарко и сигаретный фильтр скользит в нервных, подрагивающих пальцах так сильно, что в итоге приходится зажать его зубами. Он затягивается так, что слышит потрескивание, с которым табак и бумага превращаются в пепел. В голове ни единой мысли, только вечное нервное раздражение, которое обычно накатывает на него в присутствии Донхёна. Перспектива спать с ним наедине в одной комнате выглядит как очередная подстава от Шиён-хёна. И с этого придурка станется оставить им только одну кровать. Хёнджун, вроде как, бесится от того, что его снова подставили и провоцируют на какую-то херню с Донхёном. А с другой стороны, вроде как, никто не помешает Хёнджуну прийти в номер и лечь спать зубами к стенке. И послать Донхёна на хуй, если он, вдруг, к нему полезет. Змеища в его голове раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как чёртов маятник.

С мазохитстким удовольствием Хёнджун вспоминает в картинках всё, что было между ними в прошлый раз. До этого момента он запрещал себе думать об этом в подробностях, только общие ощущения и пару фактов, а сейчас вытряхивает из памяти яркими картинками – кто, что, как и после чего. Горло в этот раз пережимает спазмом настолько, что даже дым не просачивается в лёгкие. Хёнджун покрывается мелкими липкими мурашками, отбрасывает окурок, дотлевший до фильтра, и идёт в номер.

Отсчитывая метры коридора, он врёт себе, что лучшим вариантом будет, если Донхён уже спит. А если не спит, то сам, бля, виноват.

  


* * *

  


– Ты! – говорит Хёнджун с обвиняющими интонациями, – Какого хуя?

Донхён, сидящий на одной из кроватей и копающийся в телефоне, вскидывает на него взгляд, который как бы просит уточнить – какого хуя что именно?

Уточнять, на самом деле нечего, Хёнджуну просто нужно сказать что угодно, пока за ним закрывается дверь номера, пока он подходит ближе, пока задерживает дыхание перед тем, как окончательно шагнуть в эту чёртову пропасть. Ему нужно было заговорить первым, не дать Донхёну открыть рот и испортить всё как обычно, не позволить сбить себя, пошатнуть решимость.

Хёнджун делает последний шаг, сгребает в кулаке чёлку Донхёна, заставляет его закинуть голову наверх, сам сгибается в три погибели, чувствуя себя богомолом или чем-то вроде, нескладной хренью, собранной из углов и палочек. Он сгребает, тянет, скрючивается, наклоняется совсем близко и кусает Донхёна за щёку где-то рядом со скулой. Потом ниже, почти у самого рта. За нижнюю губу.  
Донхён не шевелится и как будто вообще не дышит. Хёнджуну плевать. Он зубами немного оттягивает его губу и сразу за этим целует, не стесняясь пустить в ход язык. Ему нравится, что Донхён поддаётся почти мгновенно. С задержкой буквально на доли секунды.  
“Выкуси” – думает Хёнджун злобно и ловит себя на мгновенном дежавю.  
Свободной рукой он снимает с Донхёна дебильные очки, отшвыривает в сторону второй кровати, не потрудившись сложить дужки. Без своих вечных огромных окуляров Донхён выглядит совсем тупо и совсем малолетним пиздюком. У него ужасно детское нелепое лицо и Хёнджуну, с одной стороны, немного не по себе от этого, а с другой всё ещё абсолютно плевать. Он снова целует, торопливо и грубо, снова кусает – за щёку и в шею под подбородком. Донхён наконец издаёт что-то среднее между вздохом и стоном.  
“Только, блядь, молчи, мать твою, пожалуйста”, – думает Хёнджун, вытряхивая его из свитшота, футболки и что там ещё на нём надето. В прошлый раз Донхён стебался над тем, какой Хёнджун тощий. Кто здесь ещё тощий, блин. У самого кости торчат где только можно. Пихая его в плечо, укладывая спиной на кровать, Хёнджун забирается следом, садясь верхом на его бёдра. И вот это точно как прыжок в пропасть, после которого шансы остановиться равны нулю. Хотя, на самом деле, всё было кончено ещё после первого укуса. Или после первого стона Донхёна. Или после того, как он в прошлый раз согласился на то, что Хёнджун его трахнет.  
Так вот, Хёнджун его трахнет.

Он гладит Донхёна вдоль рёбер, теребит большими пальцами соски, будто аналоговые мини-джойстики, облизывает торчащие ключицы. У Донхёна кожа солоноватая, но это, на удивление, не противно. Вообще ни от чего не противно. Даже возить руки в смазке, а потом пихать пальцы в тощую Донхёнову задницу не противно. Тот вздрагивает, прячет лицо и глаза за сгибом локтя и прогибается в пояснице. Один палец не больно и два не больно, Хёнджун знает, он на себе попробовал. Но это должно быть пиздецки неловко и стрёмно. Просто космически дохуя неловко. Хёнджун бы, наверное, сдох, если бы они сейчас были наоборот. Он двигает двумя пальцами медленно, покачивает в разные стороны, иногда пробуя чуть разжать типа ножниц. Второй рукой крепко держит Дохнёна за бедро и перехватывает крепче каждый раз, когда тот пытается свести ноги или дёрнуться куда-то. Там где он вцепился, наверное синяки останутся, но Хёнджуну всё ещё плевать. Он был бы рад, если бы остались. Они до сих пор молчат и это так сильно не похоже на прошлый раз, что Хёнджуну даже становится не по себе. По плечам и лопаткам пробирает такими здоровенными холодными мурашками, что он вздрагивает. Но это “не по себе” двоякое, потому что если бы Донхён болтал, точно не было бы лучше и в какой-нибудь момент ему, как обычно, обязательно захотелось бы двинуть. Сам Хёнджун трепаться точно не смог бы, он думает-то сейчас с трудом, мысли ворочаются в голове медлительными полумёртвыми обрубками, как будто червяка покоцали на куски. Но вот так – в тишине, которая становится только более глухой и липкой от каждого сдавленного вздоха или стона, от каждого шороха и хлюпа – всё настолько странное, что кажется почти болезненно корявым.

Третий палец запихивается с трудом и Хёнджуна грызёт настойчивое ощущение, что он теперь вообще не сможет ими пошевелить. Он старается успокоить дыхание так, чтобы сердце тоже чуть успокоилось и не ебашило отбойным молотком прямо в ушах. Вдыхает и выдыхает на три счёта, потом на четыре. А потом слышит, как теперь надсадно поверхностно дышит Донхён, и вздрагивает снова.  
Что-то не так? Он что-то делает не так? Почему между двумя и тремя пальцами такая огромная разница?! Пиздец. Для того, чтобы продолжить, точно нужны три. Но он даже вставить их до конца не может. “Пиздец-пиздец-пиздец-пиздец”, – думает Хёнджун, ловя накатывающие волны паники. Донхён бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так? Наверняка бы сказал. Хотя откуда ему, бля, знать так или не так. Он же сто процентов сраный девственник.

Хёнджун шипит сердито, дёргает рукой в последней попытке засунуть три пальца глубже и почти сразу вытаскивает их наружу.

– Хён? – сипло зовёт его Донхён.

И как будто огромный мыльный пузырь лопается в этот момент. Хёнджун шипит снова, отдёргивает руку прочь, убирает как можно дальше, и отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Хён, всё в порядке? – спрашивает Донхён.

– Нет, – признаётся Хёнджун, сильно закусывая губу.

Вообще ни хуя не в порядке. Даже с девчонкой в первый раз было легче. Хотя девчонки те ещё инопланетянки и Хёнджуну разговаривать-то с ними не очень комфортно. Но ему и с Донхёном не комфортно. Ни разговаривать, ни трахаться, ни одним воздухом дышать вообще. Хочется поставить мир на сраную паузу и пойти проораться от ужаса, паники и бессилия. Можно ещё тупой башкой об стену постучать.

– Хён, хён, ты в порядке? – Донхён поднимается на локтях и пытается заглянуть в лицо.  
Он ловит начинающего ускользать Хёнджуна за плечо и гладит мягко, ненавязчиво. – Хён, эй, хён, ну ты чего.

Донхён мешает вежливые обращения с неформальной речью и гладит, продолжает гладить, уже обеими руками, тянет к себе ближе, тянет вниз, укладывая на свою тощую грудь, обнимает и бормочет какую-то успокаивающе-добрую херню. Хёнджун прикрывает глаза и разрешает себе дышать. У него реально что-то типа сраного приступа паники.

Самое тупое, что он при этом продолжает чувствовать возбуждение, сердце яростными толчками гоняет кровь по венам, пульс стучит в висках, на тыльных сторонах ладоней, в паху. Донхён обнимает и продолжает поглаживать, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, но они полуголые и слишком много кожи соприкасается с кожей, поэтому, когда Донхён целует его в шею, Хёнджун считает до трёх и кусает его в плечо.

Движения рук Донхёна перестают быть просто успокаивающими. Когда Хёнджун сжимает зубы совсем сильно, Донхён вздрагивает, а потом короткими ногтями царапает его вдоль боков. Не до отметин, но ощутимо.

– Хочешь попробовать ещё? – спрашивает Донхён.

– Нет, – выдыхает Хёнджун и бесится от того, какой у него сейчас высокий дебильный голос.

Он хочет.

– Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал? – спрашивает Донхён, трогая Хёнджуна за бёдра.

– Нет. Да. Блядь. Хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся.

Донхён фыркает и шлёпает его заднице.

Хёнджуну всерьёз хочется его придушить.

  


* * *

  


Потом Хёнджун лежит на спине, а Донхён медленно насаживается на его член. И он типа вообще не гибкий, поэтому выглядит идиотски и никакого отношения не имеет к хоть чему-нибудь сексуальному, но Хёнджун надеется, что не кончит раньше, чем тот сядет до конца.

Потому что на идиотском лице Донхёна читается всё, блядь, вообще до последней буквы. И как ему не норм, и как он старается, и что в ход пошла вся сила воли, которая только есть в этом костлявом туловке, и что он реально этого хочет. Хёнджун думает, что он бы так не смог.

Он кладёт ладони Донхёну на колени и закрывает глаза, потому что если будет смотреть – точно сорвётся и кончит.

– Херово? – спрашивает он, когда Донхён останавливается.

– Сойдёт, – откликается тот, – только дай мне немного времени.

– Я бы не смог, – признаётся Хёнджун и гладит коленки.

– Зря ты не веришь в себя, хён, – хмыкает Донхён, – у тебя бы отлично получилось.

Хёнджун уже почти посылает его на хуй, но в этот момент Донхён чуть привстаёт, а потом садится обратно и остаётся только подавиться собственным языком.

Его всё равно не хватает надолго и это довольно тупо, учитывая, сколько они ебались, для того чтобы вообще хоть что-то получилось, и Хёнджуну немного хочется сдохнуть, от стыда в том числе. Но куда сильнее ему хочется сдохнуть, когда Донхён, всё ещё сидя на нём верхом с членом в заднице, наклоняется вперёд, упирается одной рукой в кровать, а второй начинает дрочить себе. У него вся рожа красная и это, наверное, от смущения, Хёнджун надеется, что от смущения, потому что если этому придурку не стыдно, он, блядь, вообще не человек.

– Нравится, что я смотрю? – спрашивает Хёнджун, откашлявшись.

И по тому, как Донхён чуть вздрагивает и начинает двигать рукой быстрее, понимает, что угадал и что при этом, спасибо, блин, всё-таки стыдно. Головка члена блестящая, как ебучий леденец, покачивается перед глазами Хёнджуна и он мог бы дотронуться до неё, если бы захотел, но он просто пялится, не отрываясь. Но всё равно оказывается не готов к тому, что Донён спускает ему прямо на грудь. Пидрила.

– Очень нравится, – отвечает он на предыдущий вопрос, коротко чмокает Хёнджуна в губы и скатывается в сторону.

  


* * *

  


Наплевав на все возможные правила, Хёнджун курит прямо в комнате, открыв окно и высовываясь в него для каждой затяжки. Ему надо.

– Нам влетит, если узнают, – говорит Донхён, который сидит рядом, гусеницей завернувшись в одеяло. На нём снова дебильные очки, которые делают его лицо не таким дебильно детским.

– Это всё, что тебя сейчас волнует? – хмыкает Хёнджун. Сам он в одних джинсах и чувствует себя мачо-хуячо.

– У тебя опять соски твёрдые, – замечает Донхён. А потом поёт на мотив того дисса с шоу ми зе мани, которым довёл Хёнджуна до припадка, – Сисечки ЛилТааа-чии.

Хёнджун от возмущения чуть фильтр не перекусывает, но просто тычет среднем пальцем и зачем-то оправдывается:

– Холодно потому что, тупица.

У него появляется непреодолимое иррациональное желание прикрыться. Но вместо этого он собирается и типа непринужденно затягивается снова. А потом предлагает сигарету Донхёну.

– Хочешь?

– Я не курю, – говорит тот и чуть дёргает носом.

– Конечно, ты, блядь, не куришь, – выдыхает дым Хёнджун.

– Но мне нравится привкус табака, когда с тобой целуешься.  
– Заткнись, а? – просит Хёнджун, которого аж мурашками пробирает от этого дебильного заявления.  
Донхён, видимо, замечает и воспринимает по своему – встаёт, подходит ближе и обнимает Хёнджуна вместе со своим одеялом, типа чтобы не мёрз. И опять слишком много соприкосновений кожей, Хёнджуна от этого мурашит с новой силой.

– Я тебе въебу сейчас, – обещает он глухо.

– Истеричка, – беззлобно улыбается Донхён.

Но не шевелится. И они просто тупо стоят так, пока сигарета в торчащей наружу руке дотлевает до фильтра и осыпается за окно. Хёнджун знает, что истеричка, но также знает, что для истерики прямо сейчас нет повода. Потому что ему, на самом деле, тепло и по кайфу вот так стоять в одеяле у открытого окна и дышать прохладным ночным воздухом сразу после секса.

– Тебя Шиён-хён надоумил? – спрашивает Донхён тихо.

– Тебя тоже? – Хёнджун фыркает, – Шиппер сраный.

– Но клёво же получилось, – смеётся Донхён и тычет холодным носом ему в шею.

Хёнджун вздрагивает от этого ощущения, но не даёт себе поплыть. Он берёт Донхёна пальцами за подбородок, говорит “нравится, значит” прямо ему в губы и целует сразу глубоко, бесцеремонно врываясь в его рот со своим привкусом табака.


End file.
